


Tales From The Grand Line: One Piece Short Scene Collection

by MRT46



Category: One Piece
Genre: Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:34:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23693962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MRT46/pseuds/MRT46
Summary: These One Piece scenes will be just like my previous Miraculous Ladybug Short Scenes. Each chapter will be a different story, different couples, different ratings... All Ratings. All Genres.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Nefertari Vivi, Nami/Vinsmoke Sanji, Portgas D. Ace/Original Female Character(s), Roronoa Zoro/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	1. After Dark

After Dark

Luffy sighed heavily as he sat on the figurehead of the Going Merry. He was laying flat on his stomach, his hands under his chin as he looked out at the sea. He frowned a bit and was suddenly thinking about how lonely he was.

Sure, he had his crew, whom he considered his family, but he was really lonely. He needed someone to love.

He then looked down at the deck of the ship, and his eyes soon fell upon the beautiful form of Vivi... The Princess of Alabasta.

Luffy had been keeping Vivi safe on the ship for a few days to keep her safe because her kingdom was being invaded by Crocodile... But it was worth it to have Vivi here, and he enjoyed it.

He suddenly saw Vivi look up and wave to him. Luffy waved back and then stretched out his arm to wrap around her waist and lift her onto the head of the ship with him.

Vivi laughed "Luffy! What are we doing up here?" She asked, curling her feet under her as she looked at him.

Luffy smiled "Enjoying the view... Although, I'm already enjoying another view." He said, looking into her eyes.

Vivi looked at him shocked "Luffy? Are you referring to me?" She asked. She was slightly confused by this gesture since she wasn't aware that Luffy had any feelings for her.

Luffy then wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her closer "Vivi... I like you." He said softly into her ear.

Vivi looked at him, locking eyes with him "I like you too, Luffy." She said, smiling at him a bit.

Luffy pulled her closer "No... I mean, I really like you... As more than a friend." He said.

Vivi blushed slightly, and then looked down "Oh... Uhh Luffy, you do know that someday I have to return to my kingdom. We can't ever really have anything long term." She reminded him.

Luffy looked away "I know that... But... Can you just give me this time... While we're together." He said, holding her hand.

Vivi smiled as she turned Luffy's face around to look at her "Of course I can... All you had to do was ask." She said, taking his face in her hands, and leaning in.

Luffy leaned in also and suddenly kissed her softly, taking her face in his hands as well as he deepened the kiss.

That night, under the dim moonlight, Luffy and Vivi sealed their newfound (but short-lived) love with a kiss.

The end

Note: This is my first chapter, so it might suck. Comment to let me know.


	2. Goddess of My Heart

Goddess Of My Heart

Note: This chapter is dedicated to my bestie Andy ((HentaiFictionWorld)). It is Zoro and his OC Ghanti, a Catgirl from a crew full of some hot "pussy" ((Take that as you like lol)). Anyway, let's get on with the story.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------  
Zoro's POV

I will never forget when I met the love of my life. Her name was Ghanti. She was a pirate for the Neko pirates which were a crew full of Cat Girls.

Turns out that Violet, the Captain of the crew knew Luffy since they were kids and came to track him down.

So when the crew came aboard, Ghanti saw me and things fell into place pretty quickly. It was like Love at first sight.

Normally, I don't believe in such a thing. I've been with Robin and other women. But Ghanti... She felt different to me. I felt a strong connection with her. More so than with anyone I've ever been with.

I'll never forget our first conversation. She had asked to see my swords because apparently, she was this huge collector of swords. So we started to bond over weapons. As we moved along in the conversation, she told me a lot of things about her.

For one thing, I learned that she had abandonment issues. Before she met Violet, her captain, she was alone because her parents left her elsewhere. So, she was never able to be alone for very long. That was enough to make me wanna protect her for a lifetime,..and I have from that point on,

I'll never forget the first night we had together. She was a virgin, but she soon discovered that she liked it rough. The time we had together was so damn hot. Every time we had sex, it was like a new adventure.

But by the time we reached the new world, Ghanti had let it slip to me that she was pregnant. To be honest, I never thought about starting a family. But in reality, I wouldn't leave Ghanti and our unborn child for anything.

The End,

Author's note: Sorry this is so short, I kinda ran out of things to say.

Next Chapter: A Story about Ace and My character Anne.


	3. Burning Love

Burning Love

Note: This chapter features my original character Anne Darkblood, who is Ace's widow. This story is about how they fell in love up to Ace's tragic untimely demise. This story is told from Anne's point of view. 

Anne's POV

There were a lot of times when I was so sure that Ace and I were gonna be together forever, but then again, things don't always go according to plan. That was proved right to me when he was murdered in cold blood by the Marines.

I will never forget how Ace and I met and fell in love. It was the most amazing time of my life. Being with him and his crew, the Whitebeard Pirates. 

Ace was the 2nd Division Commander of the Whitebeard pirates. He was the most amazing man I'd ever met. He was tall, and he was almost always shirtless, which gave me a good view of his rippling muscles and hard beautiful abs.

I'll never forget the first night we had together. I was 14 at the time, and Ace was 16. He and I had snuck down below during a party on the ship, and he and I had the most intimate night ever. 

***Flashback***

I was so young, but my love for Ace burned deep and when he kissed me on that first night, down in the privacy of his cabin my heart exploded with passion. He then picked me up and my body wrapped itself around his hard body. I can feel his slight erection already pressing on my stomach.

Before we both knew it, I was naked in Ace's bed, under the covers. Ace kissed me more and then started down my body. He disappeared for a moment under the blanket as he kissed my inner thighs. He then lifted my legs onto his shoulders and kissed my wet slit below. Then he suddenly ran his tongue from the bottom of it and up to my clit, where he immediately started to suck softly.

I felt my head spinning in ecstasy. His tongue was doing things to my body that I have never felt. Shocks of electricity flowed through my body as he kept on sucking and licking down there.

Then I looked up as he suddenly stopped "Are you ready for the main event?" he asked me, a wicked smirk across his face.

I nodded slightly, cause, to be honest, I was never sure if I was ready. But since he loved me, I didn't refuse him. As he slid into me, he held me close as the pain of me losing my virginity became evident. But it only lasted a second before Ace entered me all the way, the fact that I was wet down there made it hurt a lot less as he now slid in and out of me like butter.

We didn't have hardcore sex... Ace and I made love, and it felt really good. I lost my virginity to the man I love more than anything else.

*** End Flashback***

Being with Ace was the best time of my life, he and I started a real-life together... Pirates to the bitter end, we never were alone... we always had the crew and we always had each other.

Then there was a time about 2 years ago when everything changed for the worst, and my life turned to shit afterward.

There was a mighty battle in my hometown of Marineford, which housed the Military. On this day, Ace was to be executed straight out of prison at Impel Down.

I was already there, held at the mercy of my Father and his cohort Admiral Kizaru. My heart broke when Ace was brought out and up in front of all of Marineford to see, like some trophy they had just won.

I looked over at him and sighed heavily, wanting to cry at the thought of Ace's execution.

Then came the part of this battle that made me slightly happy. Ace's brother Luffy came and started a ruckus in order to get to Ace.

I managed to escape my father and Kizaru really quickly during the fight, and I soon was out on the battlegrounds with Luffy and a newly freed Ace.

The fight raged on for a long while until Akianu came down and tried to attack Luffy. But Ace got heroic and suddenly jumps in front of Luffy to save him, and ended up with Akianu's fist in his chest.

I witnessed the whole scene with Luffy and Ace talking to each other while Ace sits in his arms dying. My heart exploded and I nearly died when suddenly Ace actually fell limp in Luffy's arms and fell to the floor. 

To make a long story short, I ended up pregnant by Ace, not finding out until after Ace died and Luffy and I were being treated by Trafalgar Law, a Doctor, and Pirate Captain. Law told me I was pregnant, and 9 months later, I gave birth to a baby girl named Lucinda.

I miss Ace every day...but I've moved on...and I know he would've wanted me to. 

THE END...

Next Chapter: Sanji and Nami... For real this time. <3


	4. Give A Little Bit Of Your Love To Me ((Sanji x Nami))

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the wake of her break up with Luffy... Nami's broken heart is picked up by Sanji.

It was a dark night, and Nami stood on the deck of the Thousand Sunny. She leaned against the railing looking out into the sea. She had been feeling pretty lonely lately, lonely in love. Ever since she ended her relationship with Luffy, things have been tense between them. But not so bad that she couldn't do her job with the crew.

Suddenly, she felt someone come up behind her and wrap their arms around her waist softly. The person behind her spoke up.

"A penny for your thoughts, Nami dear." The voice asked her in a whisper towards her ear.

Nami chuckled softly as she recognized the voice of Sanji... "Uhhhh do you have change for a million?" She asked him.

  
Sanji smiled and chuckled "Maybe so... So why are you out here feeling so sad anyway?" He asked. 

Nami shrugged and looked at him "I guess you can say that I've been feeling a bit down sweetheart. Eversince Luffy and I broke up, it's been hell for me." She said. 

Sanji sighed and shook his head "I really don't think a fool like our dear Captain deserves a woman like you." He said.

Nami moaned softly and slowly turned towards him "Really? And who do you think would be just as good for me as Luffy was?" She asked him. 

Sanji smiled as he held Nami in his arms and looked into her eyes "I know a man who has loved you since day 1, who would do anything for you, who lives to serve you always." He said. 

Nami giggled " Are we talking about ourself now, Sanji?" She asked half teasingly. 

Sanji moaned softly and kissed her head "Okay I have to admit. I've been in love with you since the day I met you at the Baratie. You are just so beautiful and I want to be with you forever." He said.

Nami smiled and blushed "Oh Sanji, I love you too... and I wanna give you a chance. " She said. 

Sanji leaned in suddenly and kissed her softly "I'm glad you feel the same way. This starts a new chapter in your life now." He said. 

Nami shook her head and smiled "No babe... This is a new chapter in OUR lives." She said as she kissed him again. 

The End

Note: I know this sucks. But I've had writer's block and this is the only thing I can come up with. Forgive me. 😭


	5. Because

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nami confesses her love for Luffy.

Chapter 5

Nami sat on the deck of the Thousand Sunny. She thought she was alone, but would soon learn she wasn't.

Unable to sleep, a restless Luffy sat in the Crow's Nest. He looked down at Nami and smiled a bit. But his smile quickly faded when he saw something odd... Nami had streaks of tears running down her face.

Luffy looked concerned suddenly as he frowned at what he saw. He suddenly decided to actually come down from where he was, and plop down next to where Nami was sitting in her chair "Nami...?" he whispered to her.

Nami moaned softly as she jumped a bit and came face to face with her captain as she quickly tried to wipe her tears from her eyes. "Oh... Luffy... Hey, what's up?" she asked.

Luffy sighed heavily as he looked at her "Not much... Why were you crying just now?" he asked her, his brown eyes staring right into hers.

Nami rolled her eyes and sighed "Oh my dear God... nothing gets passed him" she thought to herself as she still kept her eyes fixated on his as she spoke up to him "I'm fine Luffy, I'm just feeling a little lonely is all." she said sadly.

Luffy looked slightly confused "Lonely... I don't get it... Why would you be lonely? You have the crew." She said.

Nami rolled her eyes and sighed " Uhhh... Not lonely like a lack of friends... I know that I have you guys. I mean I'm lonely in love." She said.

Luffy looked at her "Well... Is there anyone that you love?" He asked.

Nami nodded and sighed "Yeah but he's never seen me as anything but a friend." She said.

Luffy sighed and then frowned before shaking his head "Nami, I don't get it... This guy who you're referring to sounds like he's not worth your time." He said.

Luffy watched as Nami started to cry. He didn't like seeing her upset...and Luffy hadn't seen her cry since the incident in her village. He gathered her in his arms and comforted her as he hugged her tightly.

Nami shook her head "You IDIOT!!! The guy I'm referring to is YOU!!!" she yelled out before breaking into a batch of fresh tears.

Luffy moaned softly " Me? But Nami... Why... Oh, wait... now I get it. I'm sorry, I've never been in love with anyone before so I didn't know what to do or expect." he said as he looked down at her.

Nami moaned and then shook her head "It's fine... I'm just glad that I was able to tell you how I felt." she said as she suddenly leaned in and kissed him.

THE END


	6. Healing Power of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A female reindeer falls hard for Chopper and vice versa.

This story is about my OC Autumn. So enjoy this story.

Note #2: IF you've seen the Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer special as a kid. Picture Autumn looking like Clarice, Rudolph's girlfriend.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chopper's POV

I will never forget the day I met my new mate. She was a very interesting type of girl... First of all, she was a female reindeer also. She was a healer on an island we had gone to, and she was so beautiful.

She had beige fur and brown eyes. She was so lovely. I didn't know when it was that I fell for her exactly. I guess it was at the point where I saved HER life. She had almost died, and it was at the fault of some stupid mountain bandit who had thrown her off a cliff.

I thought fast and transformed into a regular-sized reindeer and caught the girl in my mouth by her neck and then flipped her onto my back and we ran off.

"Are you okay?" I asked her as I ran.

The girl looked down at me as she wrapped her arms around my neck and leaned on me "Yes sweetheart I'm fine. Thank you for saving me... I don't know what I would've done if you hadn't come along." She said with a small smile.

I came to find out, later on, that night on the ship that Autumn was a healer. She's like a beautiful nurse... hehehe.

Autumn and I kinda fell in love on the first night. I guess it happened cause she and I have never seen anyone else who looked like us.

One night, she revealed to me that she has a human form as a disguise...as she was on the run from her last crew, who had abused her. So I actually had to ask Luffy if she can join... To which he actually said Yes.

So ever since then, Autumn and I have been happy together. It's been a few months now...and she and I work so well together.

Autumn is also pretty strong, she and I have been fighting side by side with the crew when necessary. I love watching her fight in Human form. She's beautiful and graceful.

Yes, we made love already, with her in reindeer form of course, and now I couldn't be happier... Cause I had found the Healing Power of Love.

Note: Sorry this is so short... I didn't know what the hell to do for this.

Note #2: Next is Vivi x Koza


	7. The Bodyguard's Enchanted Heaven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vivi invites her childhood best friend Koza for an intimate night in her hot tub.

Note: This story is a bit erotic... So this chapter is a bit NSFW. There will be sexual content here. Just a warning.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Koza sat in the hot tub just inside Vivi's private chambers. He had gotten a note to come and make himself comfortable and wait for Vivi to come back.

He then found himself naked, stretched out in the large hot tub. He was looking for an excuse to have a great time with Vivi. 

He was looking forward to telling her how he felt about her. After all these years of being just friends.

Just then the door opened to the room, and Vivi came in, her beautiful sky blue hair was down past her back and she was just wearing a towel.

Koza almost lost his mind. He thought she grew up to look so beautiful and sexy.

He was looked at her and smiled "Well well look at you, Princess. You look amazing. Very grown-up... After so many years." He said.

Vivi then stood there and slowly removed the towel and was completely naked. Her huge breasts were firm and ample. Her core down below was nearly shaved.

Koza smirked and beckoned to her "Get your sexy ass in here, Princess." He said taking her hand. 

Vivi held his hand as she stepped into the hot tub and got into his lap "Giving me orders huh? Well, that's a first." She said with a laugh.

Koza smiled as he held her close "This is quite a surprise you making the first move like this... I was gonna come up and tell you how I felt about you. That I was in love with you." He said.

Vivi leaned down to kiss him "No need, I already knew." She said as she kissed him more passionately.

Koza grabbed her around her waist and pulled her closer as he deepened the kiss, using his tongue to french kiss her.

Vivi moaned softly into his mouth as she french kissed him, letting his tongue mingle with hers "Koza..." She said in between kisses.

Koza just chuckled and moaned as he soon broke the kiss and kissed down her neck and soon ended up at her breasts.  
He grabbed one and squeezed it.

Vivi smiled and then leaned her head back and opened her mouth, letting out a loud moan, knowing that no one would hear her "Oh God..." She said.

Koza then leaned down and put Vivi's other breast in his mouth and sucked on the nipple "Mmmmm..." He said as he kept squeezing and licking.

Vivi couldn't stop moaning with every pass of his tongue on her. That is until he felt Koza's hand leave her one breast and move down her body, stopping as he inserted two fingers inside of her, and started pumping them in and out of her.

She covered her mouth to stop from saying anything to un lady-like. But Koza looked up and gently bit her finger, prying her hand off her mouth.

"Don't cover your mouth, I wanna hear what you wanna say in the throes of passion," Koza said in a husky voice.

Vivi smiled as she felt his fingers inside of her deeper "Ahhhhh Koza.... please stop teasing me, I wanna feel you... I want you to be my first." she screamed out in pleasure.

Koza looked surprised but then smirked. He knew Vivi was a virgin, and that she'd never been touched. So he looked up at her and then grabbed her hips "Your wish is my command, Princess." he said, as he lifted her slightly and lined her pussy up with his now hard cock.

Vivi came down on his cock, getting it inside of her. She squeezed her eyes shut and groaned a bit in pain from her virginity being torn away from her. She then kept him inside of her for a while "I need to adjust before I move. This hurts a bit." she said.

Koza smiled "Well then I will go as gently as you want sweetheart." he said.

Vivi moaned softly as she let the pain subside before she started to ride him slowly "Fuck you feel so huge inside of me! This feels so damn good." she said.

Koza groaned and then thrust upwards into her "Mmmm you're so warm and wet inside." he said.

Vivi moaned louder as she started to ride him faster. She was loving how he felt inside of her. Koza was pretty big and she loved everything about it.

After a pretty long session, Vivi felt something burning inside of her stomach, she felt like she was gonna explode and she knew it "Koza... Mmmmm I think I'm gonna...Oh God." she cried out in pleasure as she suddenly came, coating his cock with her juices.

Koza pulled Vivi into a hug and thrust more into her "Sweetheart... I'm gonna cum. I can't hold it back anymore." he said. 

Vivi screamed into his ear and moaned loudly "Fuck....Ahhhhh... Koza... please...Cum for me." she yelled. She knew she was being loud but she didn't care at the moment. She was so hot right now that she just kept cumming.

Koza groaned loudly as he suddenly came inside of her "Ahhhhhh fucking hell...Oh Vivi... my dear. Are you okay?" he asked, pushing her hair from her face, as he looked into her eyes.

Vivi looked up and smiled as she panted "Yes, Koza... I'm fine." she said. Her eyes were locked with his.

Koza held her face in his hands as he stroked her left cheek "Vivi, I love you very much. I always have and I always will." he said to her in a loving whisper.

Vivi moaned softly and smiled at him "I love you so much too..." she said as she leaned him and kissed him passionately.

THE END

Note: Next up we have Smoker x Tashigi.


End file.
